Stephanie
On-Screen Appearance Moving In Stephanie is seen walking to the Battlefield with suitcases. She looks around and puts them down Special Attacks Neutral Special - Cooking by the Book Stephanie will get out her cook book and sing her song. After singing the song, A cake will appear. The cake can be used as a projectile by throwing slices of it at the opponent. There's a chance the slices will be edible. Stephanie can throw only 10 slices before the whole cake disappears. Side Special - Soccer Ball Stephanie will kick a soccer ball. It's like Wii Fit Trainer's Side B, Except you or the other opponents can kick it around like the soccer ball item. You can hold down Side B to kick the ball farther to "score a goal" on an opponent, Causing more damage. Up Special - Fly Me! Stephanie will grab on to a flying camera and fly around the stage. It's a bit like Zim's Up B from Lawl X, But a bit slow and easier to control. You can drop off Stephanie by pressing B. Down Special - Stretching Stephanie will start stretching. This'll upgrade her speed and strength. Stephanie also earns a triple jump. Final Smash - Bing Bang Dance Stephanie will dance to the song she always dances to at the end of every LazyTown episode. An opponent will get 10% damage by her dancing in his/her way, The pink shock waves surrounding her, Or random taffy blocks falling from the sky (From Happy Brush Day). After Stephanie is done with her dance, She will do her pose and a large pink shock wave will surround her and will stun the opponent with the least damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: *Screams* KOSFX2: Help! Star KOSFX: (Scream from Dancing Duel when Stephanie got stiff) Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: (Sings) Bing Bang Diggerangadong Sd: You gotta do the cooking by the book Dn: (Giggles) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Dances with Sportacus) Victory 2: (Does the Splits) Yeah-Ha! Victory 3: (Pumps her fist up and smiles) Victory 4: (Against Robbie Rotten) I knew it was you! Victory 5: (Against Stingy) Oh-No! I'm so sorry Stingy! Lose/Clap: (Feeling Sad) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Stephanie is depicted as being a sunny, bright, smart, and caring girl, optimistic and athletic. Surprised by the inactivity of the residents of LazyTown, she cheerfully encourages them to participate in more active, energetic hobbies or pastimes and is downhearted when the temptations of candy or video games overcome her prodding. Despite this, Stephanie is characterized by her unlimited optimism and self-confidence, which she proudly promotes and shares with her peers in encouragement against all odds or challenges, always victoriously triumphing over any obstacles or antagonists by the conclusion of an episode. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Kick *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Splits Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Kick *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Opponent is in the letter shooter. Stephanie pulls the lever and shoots him/her upwards *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol LazyTown Logo Victory Music Welcome to LazyTown (Instrumental) Kirby Hat Stephanie's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Go! Go! Stephanie! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Sports Candy (Apple) Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red (MM8 Roll) ® *Blue (Ziggy/Sportacus) (B) *Purple (Robbie Rotten/Rottenella) *Green (G) *Yellow (Stingy) *Stephanie Splitz (Áfram Latibaer) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:LazyTown Category:Iceland Category:Personal Picks Category:Hero Category:YouTube Poops Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Video Movesets